Lunar Eclipse
by avatla
Summary: Firelord Iroh has brought the 100 Year War to an end. His first order in restoring peace amongst the nations begins in the Northern Water Tribe. Accompanied by his nephew Zuko, they arrive at the North Pole to meet with Arnook and his subjects. Yue and Zuko meet awkwardly at first, but a budding friendship turns into something much more.
1. Author's Note

**A/N**

This is my first Zue story! I felt that I should bend a bit of the show's story line to make it fit. So, in this particular story, Iroh is Firelord, Ozai is a Prince and army general. Zuko and Azula are still royalty, Ursa has still been banished, and Zuko lost the Agni Kai against his father a few years ago, leaving him scarred, but still with honor and status within the Fire Nation.


	2. Chapter One

Prologue

The death of Firelord Azulon, though mournful in the Fire Nation, brought a surging way of hope on the rest of the surviving lands. His first born, Crown Prince Iroh, took to the throne in a very mellow and humble fashion. His brother Ozai's petition for the right to rule had been null-and-void, leaving the sinister prince seething and hateful.

Iroh was a kind man with a gentle spirit. He had seen the world before and saw past the prejudice ways of his Nation. He began removing troops from their stations in the Earth Kingdom, to the shock and dismay of Azulon's loyalists and his commanders.

"This is an outrage," Commander Zhao sneered at Ozai, who was seated next to him in the war meeting. "He does not know how to run this land."

Ozai narrowed his eyes at his older brother, pursing his lips in disgust and nodding. "It is like he does not want us to win this war. He is weak."

Iroh had been seated in his throne, the crackling orange flames that surrounded him seemed soft and friendly, not fearsome. His face had a concentrated bliss, a look of nirvana, as he ordered his armies out of the Earth Kingdom.

"And," Iroh spoke up, "as our last order of business here, I would like to appeal a peace-treaty among the Water Tribes. I request a meeting with Chief Arnook. Admiral Zhao, please send these regards at once. It is time we bring this war to an end."

Zhao stood up abruptly, as the men seated around the long, wooden table began to mumble and mutter in protest, until the slow thrumming of commentary turned into an uproar of indignation.

"Silence!" Iroh said, his peaceful composure cracking at the racket.

"But, your grace…" A lowly ranking commander spoke out, "We are just so close to wining this war… why would we give up now?"

Iroh closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Firelord Sozin began this war so that he could share our land's good fortune with the rest of the four nations, Commander. One Hundred years later, and this war has not provided a single drop of prosperity. We have killed off an entire race, The Air Nomads, in a vain search for the Avatar. We have ended countless lives. Men from our own nation, including my son, have been lost on the battlefield, and yet we have not yet one. This war is futile. The balance within the world has been distorted, and now, we must restore it."

The group of officers fell silent, processing the words of Iroh. They remained silent, looking down on the table.

"This meeting is adjourned." Iroh stated, watching his subjects stand and bow to him, filing out of the war room. "Ozai," He called after his brother, the last to leave the chamber, "please tell your children that we are leaving tomorrow."

Ozai snapped his head back at his brother, "Leaving?" He spat, "Leaving for where?"

"The Northern Water Tribe." Iroh declared, "I would like the entire royal family to join me. It seems appropriate."

Ozai's cognac eyes flashed with abhorrence. "Brother, I refuse to go to that land of savages. I'm sure my children will agree with me."

"See to it that Zuko and Azula speak with me tonight," Iroh insisted, picking up a cup of tea that was placed next to him. "You may go now."

Ozai turned swiftly on his heel, anger swelling up inside him, choking him. As soon as left the dimly lit war room, bold flashes of fire burst from his fists and he slammed them through the air, tremendously frustrated with his brother.

* * *

Chapter One

"I'm glad that you decided to join me, Nephew. Your father and sister are too narrow-minded to go on such an expedition." Iroh said, smiling at Zuko.

Zuko stared blankly across the misted, deep sapphire waters as their metal navy ship cut through the way, driving Zuko father away from his home. "I needed to get out of the palace." He said finally. The young, scarred prince always felt suffocated in the palace, surrounded not only by his intimidating sister or domineering father, but also by the ever-present memories of his mother.

"A boy is not a man until he sees more than his own land," Iroh agreed, "My brother has seen the world, but he has not truly understood it's beauty. He does not appreciate nature the way you and I do, Zuko. It makes me disappointed."

Zuko nodded. He had been on this boat for less than an hour and was already beginning to grow wary of his uncle's lectures. The trip by sea to the North Pole would take roughly two days.

Iroh yawned and stretched out his back, "I think I'm going to go take a nap. Perhaps you could join the crew and I for a game of Pai Sho later, nephew."

"Maybe," Zuko said, leaning over the railing. Zuko valued his time alone. Being with other people made him uncomfortable. He trusted very little people and had no friends. He just didn't see any point in wasting time on other people when he could be practicing firebending or thinking. Hopefully, once he got to the North Pole, he wouldn't have to interact with a slew of natives. He couldn't be bothered to socially exert himself. _People are just a distraction._


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

Yue hadn't slept well lately. The Midnight Sun was partially to blame, but the main source of her insomnia would lay at the base of her throat: her engagement necklace from Hahn.

She had just awoken. Her skin felt dry and tight on her face from the cold front that had settled on the Northern Tribe. The white-haired princess sat up in the nest of furs and rubbed her eyes. On the small table crafted from ice, which served as a nightstand, lay the ornately crafted proposal token. She shuddered. Yue hated wearing the necklace almost as much as she detested the pompous warrior.

She yawned a little. Outside her room in the glacial palace, people briskly moved throughout the palace. It wasn't usually this busy on a summer's morning. She stepped into the fur boots strategically placed beside her large bed- One could not walk about the palace without shoes, it's floors, walls, and most furniture were carved from ice that never melted. She shuffled sleepily into the hallway, peering out at the bustling servants and noblemen. Servants were heading in the direction of the kitchen, but nobles were seemingly headed for the throne room.

She saw Master Pakku strolling along the white-washed hallway. "Master Pakku!" Yue called, poking her head out of her doorframe.

Pakku stopped and looked down at the princess. "What is it, Princess?" He asked, sourly. She couldn't blame him for his bitter tone. The sun was barely risen.

"What are all the noblemen gathering for?" Yue inquired, jerking her head the way she'd seen them all walking. "Is there an emergency?"

"Not exactly an emergency," Pakku said, stifling a yawn, "But there is big news. I suggest that you get ready for the day. Your father may need to speak with you soon. Good day." He started off down the hall, following the royal subjects.

Yue turned back into her room. She went to her wardrobe, made out of wood to keep her clothes warm, and pulled out a light pink dress, a dark purple robe, a thick blue coat, a pair of gloves, and heavy woolen stockings. One could never skimp on layers up north, no matter how bulky or uncomfortable you may feel.

After she dressed, she sat at her vanity and began to braid and weave her pearly white hair. After securing her royal hair ornaments in customary positions, she was eager to find her father, Chief Arnook.

Yue raced down the corridor to the throne room, but to her dismay, the wooden door had been slid shut and locked. She sighed, pressing her ear up against the cool, shiny pine. She could barely make out the voices of a few men, and she strained to hear more.

"… Firelord and nephew…"

"Arriving soon… tomorrow…"

"Peace-treaty… end of the war…"

Yue blinked. The room fell silent and she heard a muffled statement from her father. _What had he said? Were the men speaking correctly? Were the Firelord and his nephew coming to her land? Was the war actually ending?_

She staggered back from the door. What should she do? She didn't know how to contain her anxious emotions. She walked down the length of the hallway and back, pacing, waiting for the door to open and the meeting to be let out.

An hour passed, and Yue was close to knocking on the door, her impatience had bubbled up to a low-burning anger. She crossed her arms and bit her lip. _Did father not want me to sit in on his important meeting?_

She sat on the ground, which thankfully had a small, woven rug covering the hard, frosty ice. She folded her legs and slouched, pouting.

She felt her stomach rumble. Breakfast was probably waiting for her in the dining room… but what if the doors opened and her father saw her? Would he let her in and join?

_Probably not…_ Yue thought and stood, giving the door and long look before sighing. She started walking towards the dining room.

Her closest friend and lady-in-waiting was seated at the long table, working on her sewing. She looked up, "Hi, Yue!" She smiled, nodding politely.

"Good morning, Somma!" Yue said, sitting down across from her friend. "Is breakfast not ready yet?"

Somma looked up from her handy work and frowned, shaking her head. "Nope. I went to go see Luma, the head cook, but she told me that the kitchen was cranking out a lot of food for the meeting your dad's having. We'll have to wait."

_That explains all the servants,_ Yue noted. "Hm…"

"Do you know what's going on in there?" Somma asked, looking expectantly at the princess.

Yue pondered whether or not she should tell her best friend about the shocking talk she'd overheard. "Um… no… probably just… political stuff." Yue said, staring the wall across from her.

"I'm starving," Somma grumbled, setting down the gloves she had been mending. "We should go out to eat!"

"You mean go to the market?" Yue asked, quizzical.

Somma nodded, "Yeah. I went a few weeks ago. They have so much food down there this time of year, Yue! We could be there and back before breakfast could be served."

Yue shrugged. She stood up, "Okay," She was feeling delightfully rebellious this morning, mostly because she was upset of not being allowed into the meeting.

Somma and she were chatting and laughing as they left the palace's great entrace, ambling down the slick and icy steps and a cautious pace. Yue left the palace often, but traveled with an entourage of guards and friends, just in case something bad was to happen.

"Princess Yue!" A voice called out.

The girls turned. A messenger stood at the top of the steps, shivering a little, "Your father h-has requested your presence in the throne room!" He stammered, quickly retreating back into the warmth of the palace, "Please, follow me."

Yue blinked and turned to Somma, "You go, okay?"

Somma nodded and headed down the stairs. Yue trotted behind the messenger, excited to finally be allowed inside the meeting room. Yue approached the door as the messenger bowed to her before walking off. Yue opened the heavy, pine slate of wood, only to find a relatively empty throne room. Her father was seated in his usual spot, in front of the roaring waterfall.

She bowed to her father before he stood up, "Yue, I need to tell you about some very surprising news."

"Of course," She murmured.

"Firelord Iroh has declared the war to be over! He is coming to our tribe sometime tomorrow with his young nephew to sign a settlement with The Water Tribes. Tomorrow will be a day of utmost importance." Arnook announced, smiling fondly at his only child. "Can you promise me that you will be on your best behavior?"

Yue smiled back, "You have my word, Father."

"Good," Arnook laughed and sat down again, "Help your self to some food, Yue. The kitchen staff went crazy this morning, and none of the noblemen touched this feast." She turned towards to table full of food, her nagging hunger appearing again.

"Oh, and Yue," Arnook said, his brows knit, "please remember to wear your engagement necklace."

* * *

Yue awoke the next morning to a cluster of maids in her room, all ready to doll her up for the day ahead. She groaned internally. The sun wasn't even up yet. As soon as she stood, dozens of hands pulled off her night robes and began to dress her in formal attire. Yue's hair was brushed thoroughly and yanked back roughly into the complex style she wore every day. She wasn't so rough with her hair as she styled it, but then again, the loopy, braided 'do normally didn't make it through the day when she did it herself. The royal hairdresser knew how to tightly weave and pin the pale, silver strands so that a single hair was smoothed in order.

The princess's face was left without makeup. Makeup and facepaint was reserved for the winter holidays, like the Solstice festival, when people went all out for the parties and balls. Yue didn't like wearing makeup. Women rarely wore it. It wasn't a necessity to them, unlike the women of Ba Sing Se that Yue had met, with their faces caked with white powder and blue eye shadow.

Yue felt the last hair accessory being set in place. Her feet were slid into stockings and fur boots. She exhaled deeply as the women filed out, curtsying to her respectfully. She went and sat on her bed, drumming her gloved hands apprehensively.

"Princess," A voice said. It was her father, she stood and bowed to him.

"Father," She replied, straightening up.

"Firelord Iroh and Prince Zuko have just arrived. Please come with me." He said. Her father looked stressed out as he stalked down the frozen passage.

Yue followed him, passing by one of the few windows in the palace. It was small and covered with a thick leather flap, but gave way to an amazing view of the harbor. She strayed from her father and peered through the small square opening, gazing out at a sight that made her shiver.

A large, black ship was anchored to the docks, a stream of thick, black smoke spewing from the top. Yue gasped at it's ominous appearance, rolling the flap of leather back down over the window to prevent drafts. She jogged back to her original place behind her father. She was lead by Arnook into the throne room, where they took their places on the tiers before the raging stream of water.

Yue sat primly with her legs folden under her, watching the doors. The thick pine swung open, and Yue jumped, expecting an evil-looking man with flames ablaze in his wake. But it was only Pakku, who sat next to her father. The three all waited in silence, before the door swung open again.

"In presence, we have Firelord Iroh," A messenger announced, as a man walked through the doorway.

Yue was surprised to see that the Firelord wasn't covered in gold and spewing inferno. He was a simple looking older gentleman, with graying hair. He wore a layer of red-and-black armor over a simple crimson coat. The only speck of flagrancy in his outfit was the pronged, golden flame framing his small top knot bun.

Arnook, Pakku, and Yue rose to bow at the elderly Firelord. Iroh bowed, strangely, in Watertribe fashion, and not with the standard palm-and-fist Fire Nation salute. Yue admired his quality of being cultured. It was a sign that he knew the world and respected all it's customs.

"And Prince Zuko," the announcer continued. Yue watched intently as a young man marched into the throne room. He was tall and lean, with coffee-colored hair pulled back into a bun, secured with a sort of crown. His skin was a creamy-white tone that lacked flaws, except for one. A very large and prominent scar was gashed into the left side of his face, making one eye seem smaller and less open. Yue's heart stopped when his eyes met hers. The prince's eyes were breathtaking, with fiery, golden irises. She noticed how awkward and distant he seemed, like he was unsure of himself with every movement he made. Like he was caught in a mix of fear and shyness that Yue found absolutely endearing. A small part of his hair, in the front, would not stay pulled back, either. It had strayed towards the front and stuck out a bit, causing a contrast between the dark, richness of his hair and the pale, creaminess of his complexion.

Zuko bowed in the traditional Fire Nation way, which didn't bother Yue. It made her want to giggle for some reason._ Everything about this boy was… so different and unattached and inexplicably beautiful._ Yue almost forgot to bow to him, and her slip-up made the princess flush.

Chief Arnook welcomed the two men to the tribe. "This is my daughter, Princess Yue, and my trusted advisor and confidant, Master Pakku."

Yue looked up to see the scarred prince staring up at her. She looked away, blushing, only to look back and see that he was doing the same. Her heart fluttered. The necklace that graced her neck seemed tight and choking, somehow, and she wanted to rip it off.


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

Zuko lay silently on his temporary bed. The icy palace was brimming with light, and he found it hard to sleep from the glaring white walls. His mind was also drifting to that princess. She was captivating. His father always told him that the people of the Water Tribes were savages who wore animal bones and painted their faces with blood. He said they were uncivilized brutes.

But the girl who had sat so properly before him earlier today was the polar opposite of what his bigoted father had described. She was the picture of beauty and innocence, with her wide, crystal blue eyes and snow-white hair. He'd never seen any one as unique and pure looking. Had he been imagining her looking at him?

_She probably is afraid of you,_ he thought to himself, frowning.

"Prince Zuko?" Iroh asked as he entered his sleeping chamber, "The Chief is holding a celebration in honor of the war's end. I would like for you to join me."

Zuko blinked, sitting up, "Okay," He mumbled, gruffly.

Iroh was talking excitedly to Zuko about how beautiful this icy fortress of a city was. Uncle loved snow. Zuko had never seen it before. _It was alright,_ he supposed. This entire city was freezing, even in the summer months. The sun never set until well past midnight, which kept him energized throughout the night and caused him lack of rest. _Pretty strange for the sun to hang around so long in a civilization that worships the moon, _the prince noted to himself.

Outside, in the palace's courtyard, hundreds of people were gathered in the square. People were dancing to the beat of pounding, rhythmic tribal drums. A banquet of meats and fish was stretched out on one side, while the royal family and noblemen sat on a platform, elevated over the commotion.

"I assume they would want us to sit with them," Iroh said, "Why don't you try to talk to some people? I think you might make some friends up here."

Zuko tried to hide his sigh or distain, and followed his uncle towards the cluster of highly-ranked individuals. There were two spots left for the fire benders to sit, but they were not next to each other. One spot for him to seat was next to the sour old water-bending master, Pakku. The other empty seat was next to the Princess. Zuko felt his heart rate triple as he watched Iroh settle down beside Pakku.

The prince slowly made his way over to sit beside the white-haired girl. She was silently watching over the swirling crowd with a lonesome serenity. Her lips had a sort of placid smile as her cool blue eyes shifted over the throng of people. She seemed lonely, but at peace with herself.

He awkwardly filled the gap between the princess and an elderly gentleman covered in beads and furs. He just kind of sat there, staring off into yard, at the dancing. He was completely caught off guard when he heard this voice. A soft and languid voice that startled him.

"Hello," Yue said, looking up at him.

Zuko turned to her, glancing behind him to make sure that she was actually speaking to him. "Oh… hi, Princess."

She smiled, "We haven't been completely introduced. I'm Yue."

Zuko felt the blood pool in his cheeks at her smile, "I'm Zuko."

"Very nice to meet you, Zuko." Yue replied, her eyes sparkling. She settled back into a silence, almost a quiet signal to Zuko for him to say something.

This is why Zuko hated socializing. _It was too much work to try to keep up a conversation with someone_. He liked talking to Yue, of course, but he didn't exactly know how to keep the tête-á-tête with her going.

"Um…" He started, awkwardly twirling his thumbs around in his lap, "It sure is cold here. For the summer…"

Yue stared back at him, beaming softly, "It's never really warm. I presume you're not used to summers like this. Is it really hot in the Fire Nation?"

Zuko wracked his brain for the words to say_. Agni, why is this so hard?_ "Uh… yeah, but I usually spend my summers by the ocean, so it's not that bad."

"I've always wanted to see the Fire Nation, I heard it's beautiful." Yue sighed, taking a sip of water from her glass.

This perturbed Zuko. He assumed that she would think that his homeland was full of factories, flames, and smoke. "Some parts are, I guess… not everything is _beautiful_ there."

Yue nodded thoughtfully, "I understand… I don't love everything about the North Pole either."

"Like what?" Prince Zuko asked, his brows knitting. Everyone here seemed so happy.

"The winters are absolutely dreadful," The princess stated, scowling. "Feet of snow clog up the streets, houses cave in, people get buried in drifts of it. Snow is a major problem here in the winter months. The sun is also present only for a few hours of the day. Winters here are mostly spent in darkness, but the winter solstice festival is really wonderful."

"What's the solstice festival?" Zuko asked, mildly curious about the customs of her tribe.

"It's the most sacred day of both Water Tribes. Our brothers and sisters from the Southern Tribe join us for a week of celebrations. People exchange gifts, feast, fall in love…" She looked up at the moon dreamily, "It's a day where we honor the Spirits who gave our people life, the Ocean and the Moon spirits. It's a day when the Spirit World and our physical world are intertwined. Magical things can occur."

Zuko wasn't raised to honor the Spirits, or even believe in them. He was taught that the spirits were false phenomena, used to strike fear into the hearts of those gullible to believe in them. He was told that there was no group of beings stronger than the Fire Nation. Uncle Iroh, on the other hand, reverently worshipped these spirits, and claimed to have traveled into their world on a mystical, life-defining journey. Azula constantly mocked the man for his beliefs. Zuko didn't know whom or what to believe, exactly.

"Hmm… we don't have celebrations like that back home." Zuko stated, avoiding eye contact with the princess, "We don't acknowledge the Spirit World."

Yue blinked and looked down at her plate, white eyebrows knit in thought, "Oh. Why is that?"

Zuko merely shrugged, "I guess its part of our culture. My uncle is religious, though. One of the few in our land."

"You're uncle is a wise man," Yue said, smiling fondly at the new ruler, who was laughing and talking with some commoners of the dance floor. "He will do your country a lot of good. He has given the world such a blessing…"

Zuko nodded again, watching his uncle mingle. "Yeah… I suppose so."

The evening passed, idle talk passing between the two teenagers until it was time for Zuko to leave. The celebration had ended, and Zuko was feeling drowsy. The sun had finally set upon the North Pole, and he was close to falling asleep on the banquet table.

"Goodnight, Princess," Zuko stood and bowed solemnly to her, "It was a pleasure."

Yue grinned, "You too, Prince Zuko."

He started walking away, his eyes almost closing as he followed his uncle back into the palace.

"Prince Zuko?" Yue said, her voice sounded more shy and diffident.

"Yes?" He turned around, stifling a yawn.

She was standing behind him now, staring at her gloved fingers, "I was wondering if you'd like a tour of my tribe tomorrow."

"A tour?" He asked, quizzical. "Why?"

She looked up at him, her aquamarine eyes colliding with the fiery warmth of his amber ones. "I just thought… since you know, you and your uncle might be staying her for a while… you might want to get to know the city a little better."

His stomach had this strange, dropping sensation, as if he was falling through the air. "Uh… sure."

Yue's expression brightened. "Great! Meet me on the front steps tomorrow morning at sunrise!" She turned and began walking the other way, away from Zuko. He observed how gracefully she moved, as if she was a figment of his imagination. Dream-like. _Enchanting._

"See you tomorrow," He said quietly, almost to himself, "_Yue._"


	5. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

When Yue awoke, the sun was far from rising. She had asked for a servant to wake her an hour before the sun would rise. She thanked the maid and sat up in bed, stretching her arms above her head before swinging her legs off of the bed into her fuzzy boots.

She pulled some clothes from her closet. Today, for some reason, she chose each clothing item with care and concentration, even if the outfit would be hidden under her heavy, blue coat. After dressing, the princess called for her hairdresser to do her hair. Her hands were too shaky this morning to try to get the braids right.

After she was ready, the princess assumed that she had a few minutes to grab breakfast before the rosy-red sun poked it's head above the horizon. Yue rushed into the dining room to find Somma chatting with Firelord Iroh, who was enjoying a very hearty looking breakfast and some tea.

Yue stopped in the doorway, "Firelord Iroh," She said, bowing, "Good morning!"

The Firelord stood and bowed back to her, "Princess! Good Morning to you too! Please, join us! I was just telling Somma here how startled I was this morning when I stepped on the palace floor with out shoes on. I'll need to remember to sleep in my boots from now on." He laughed, taking another sip of tea.

Somma smiled at Yue, before her face looked confused, "Yue, why aren't you wearing Hahn's betrothal necklace?"

Yue sucked in her breath. She hadn't even given the dreaded necklace a thought this morning, she had been so excited about her day with Zuko. "Oh, um… I lost it."

Somma's eyes went wide and Iroh turned his attention to Yue, "You're getting married? Congratulations!" Iroh cheered, smiling warmly.

"Thank you, Firelord." Yue said, smiling to the best of her ability, "I must be going now, good day!" Yue said, uncomfortably, before turning into the hallway and rushing to get to the steps.

The sun was just beginning to peek out into the sky, out of the dark blue waves, as if it was bashful to meet with the sky. The early-morning light began to turn from pale gray to a deep, warm pink. Yue sat down on the steps and watched the sun rise, gradually changing the sky's colors, not so bashful anymore.

"You beat me," A soft, male voice rasped.

She jumped and turned her head to see Zuko, wearing less princely looking robes. In fact, he could have passed for any other commoner. He was wearing a deep read overcoat, his crowned topknot the only emblem of his status. He sat down on the steps next to Yue as they watched his element separate from hers. The sky was a deep, raging orange now, the small clouds that dotted the heaves were like golden cotton.

"I did," Yue smirked, "And I thought your people were early risers."

"We usually are," He said, smiling at her shyly, "But I suppose I'm out of my environment here."

She giggled and turned towards the sky, "I always loved watching the sun rise," The princess sighed, watching as the sky's orange tint faded into a violet shade.

Zuko turned to look at Yue, "They are beautiful." He stated, looking at her while she admired the sky.

When the sun had broken contact with the ocean entirely, the upper atmosphere was completely blue. Yue stood and began to move down the steps, "C'mon! We have a lot of ground to cover!" She beckoned for Zuko to follow her.

Zuko tried to maneuver himself safely down the slick white steps, but felt himself sliding and wobbling as she sped to keep up with her. He stopped himself from falling, just barely, one he made it to the bottom. He hoped that she hadn't seen his bungled attempt to catch up. Once he made it back to her side, he exhaled heavily from exasperation. The frigid air was much thinner here, and he found it harder to catch his breath as he walked alongside the princess.

"Where are we going first?" He asked, looking down at her. He hadn't noticed how much taller he was than her until just now. She looked so tiny and fragile compared to him. He was a good head taller than her.

"We can go to the market," Yue offered, "It's one of the busiest and exciting places in the city."

Zuko looked questionably at her, "Won't people recognize you?"

"Obviously," Yue said, "Why?"

"Wouldn't that cause a… commotion?" Zuko asked, confused.

Yue snorted, "Of course not! Why would you think that?"

Zuko shrugged, "Anyone in the royal family can't just simply leave the palace peacefully," Zuko explained, "There are a lot of… admirers."

Yue looked up at him, "Admirers? For whom?"

Zuko blushed, "Um… well lately a lot have been showing up at the palace. F-for me."

Yue saw the endearing blush that crept across his cheeks and smiled, "Hoping that you would notice one of them, I'm sure."

"I-I think so… I don't exactly know why they assemble every day. It's amazing how dedicated a few are. I've seen the same bunch of girls out there every day for a while now." Zuko said, shaking his head.

"Oh, so you have noticed a few?" Yue teased, elbowing his arm.

Zuko grinned at her gesture, "Not really. Some are just… easy to spot. They call a lot of attention upon themselves."

Yue smiled at him, "I'm sure," She said, the friendly teasing continuing.

Zuko saw what Yue had been describing, down by the harbor. The market, a large cluster of tents and booth, was absolutely buzzing with people. They wove in and out of the streets, some calling out and announcing their prices or merchandise to the buyers. He was drawn in by the energy of it.

Yue expertly lead him through the clumps of people, "See anything you like?" She asked him, peering up at his eager-looking face.

"I don't know," He murmured, looking around.

They passed through the market after a few minutes; both had eaten a few things and spent a little money on small items. "Where to next?" Zuko asked, his excited emotions not hidden very well. He felt young again… well younger than sixteen.

Yue showed him a few historical buildings, the large park, and lead him through the streets of the city, which had small walking paths, but were mainly just passages of water. People traveled by boat. She led him by Master Pakku's academy, where he saw water-benders for the first time. He wondered if Yue could bend her element.

They had seen a good portion of Yue's favorite sites in her city, but it wasn't even noon. Yue and Zuko were leisurely walking over one of the many bridges that connected the buildings. "I do know one more place that we can go to…" Yue said, mulling it over.

"What is that?" Zuko asked, peering at her curiously.

"Well, you said your people don't acknowledge the spirits, correct?" Yue started, folding her hands. "There is a really, really special place that I'd love to show you. It has a great importance to me…"

Zuko was keen to see this place, "I'd love to see it," He spoke softly, watching his breath escape in puffs of steam.

"Follow me," Yue said, grabbing his arm and pulling him down the bridge, heading in the relative direction to the palace. A wall located behind the palace was he destination. It had a single door to it, small, but accessible to any human.

Yue opened the door and ducked inside, Zuko following her. His jaw dropped at the sight before him. The air was crisp and balmy, the ice faded into lush, rubbery grass and a bond holding two contrasting koi fish was in front of a roaring water fall, ebony gate way, and bamboo garden. He followed Yue, in total awe, towards the center of the place.

"W-what is this place?" He breathed, awestruck by its mystical beauty.

"This," Yue said, smiling serenely, "is the Spirit Oasis, the center of all spiritual energy in our land."

Zuko couldn't take his eyes off the Oasis's heavenliness. He finally turned to Yue. "Why is this place so important to _you_?"

She sighed, almost sadly, as she slowly lowered herself to sit in the soft grass. Zuko joined her, watching the white-haired maiden stare into the koi pond.

"When I was born, I would not open my eyes. I wouldn't move. I wouldn't cry. It was if I was born asleep," She looked up into Zuko's soft, glowing eyes. "All the healers told my parents that I would die. On the night of the full moon, my father brought me here, and placed me in this pond. See, the water has special powers. My black hair turned white, and I awoke for the first time and began to cry. The moon spirit gave me life, which is why is was named Yue."

Zuko sat and listened, "Oh," was all he could muster.

After they left the Spirit Oasis, Zuko had to go find his uncle. He and Yue stood at the palace's steps. "I had a lot of fun with you this morning, Zuko," Yue beamed up at him.

"So did I," Zuko said a bit nervously, "Yue."

Yue was about to turn and walk up the stairs, but he noticed a hesitation in her. She turned and stood on her toes, planting a small kiss on his cheek. Zuko suppressed an audible gasp, and felt his face warm. Yue blushed back at him. "I'll… see you later," she whispered, before turning and easily galloping up the stairs, until she disappeared into the castle door.

Zuko stood frozen on the spot, his hand flying to where her lips had been. He let a smile cross over his lips, before he turned and gazed after her.


	6. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

Iroh watched curiously as his nephew walked back into the palace, an out of place spring in his step. Iroh had just been out for a stroll around the grounds, when he spotted Zuko standing alone by the steps. He scratched his beard. _What has gotten into that boy? He's never been like this before…_

The Firelord entered the palace, following the prince back to his chamber. He entered Zuko's quarters, seeing the prince lying on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. Prince Zuko did this often, but definitely not with the dreamy, starry-eyed expression he wore today while he partook in one of his favorite past-times.

"Are you all right, Prince Zuko?" Iroh asked, peered at his beloved nephew.

Zuko's head sprung up from the pillow, just noticing Iroh's presence, "I'm fine, uncle. Why would you ask?"

Iroh creased his unruly eyebrows, "It's just that… you've been acting quite different ever since we got here. I couldn't help but wonder what had gotten into you."

Zuko looked back up at the ceiling, a minute smile graced his lips, barely noticeable. But smiles on Zuko came few and far between. Iroh easily picked up the small facial gesture that showed on his nephew. "It must be the sun. It stays around for so long… maybe that's it." Zuko said simply, his gaze never breaking from the ice blocks that paved the upper limit of his bedroom.

Iroh, unconvinced, nodded. "I see… well… I shall see you at dinner, Prince Zuko." The short man ducked out of Zuko's room, puzzled and itching to know the real reason behind the prince's newly found happiness. Not the Iroh missed the sharp sting that clung to Zuko's normal voice, or his nephew's inability to show interest in most things, but such a dramatic change of ways could make a man wonder…

* * *

Somma and Yue were in the princess's sleeping chamber, just before bed, gossiping about their other friends and peers, when Somma brought up a subject that made Yue jump.

"So, that Fire Prince has a thing for you, right?" The inquisitive hand-maiden asked, looking up at Yue.

Yue blushed, "No…" She said, trailing off. "What makes you think such a thing?"

Somma rolled her eyes, "I saw you two together at the celebration. He couldn't keep his eyes off of you!"

Yue just smiled, fiddling with the sleeve on her robes. "I…"

"You like him too, don't you, Yue?" Somma asked, her question tinged with knowingness and disapproval.

"No!" Yue said, looking away, her blush deepening, "I… Somma…"

"Yue!" Somma hissed, glancing around the room, "You are engaged to one of the most enviable men in the kingdom! I would kill to have Hahn's hand!"

Yue stood up haughtily, "Then… just take him! I don't want him!"

Somma looked up at Yue in shock, "This is why you haven't been wearing your necklace…"

"Yes!" Yue cried, feeling hot tears prickling her eyes, ready to escape, "He's vile and arrogant and I would rather _die_ than to be called his wife!" She felt the first few tears fall onto her face, and she felt her pride crumble. The princess simply turned and exited her room, fleeing to get outdoors, anywhere but within the restrictive walls of her home. She felt suffocated.

She found herself in the courtyard, where she and Zuko first spoke. She sat on the rim of a fountain, dropped her head into her lap, and began to sob. She hated Hahn for giving her the necklace, she hated her father for given Hahn his blessing, and she hated herself for being so weak.

Broken, desperate cries painfully wracked her throat, coming out in terrible, dying whimpers. Her hot breath turned to vapor, and she could feel the fierce cold taking hold of her body. _I want to be with Zuko_, she thought miserably, staring up at the moon, which was half full. It seemed so far away, it's beauty a daunting reminder to Yue the duty she held to her people.

Yue's people would benefit from her marrying Hahn. A royal heir of high status and ability would be bred between the two, no doubt. It made the entire situation seem more pressuring on Yue. It was a heart-over-mind choice. A choice she did not want to make. The vortex of fear, sadness, and anger swirled in her stomach, resorting her to tears once again.

* * *

Zuko, lying in bed, about to fall asleep, heard such a heartbreaking noise as his eyes finally began to close. He bolted upright, the noise was barely audible, but seemed close. He stood up, pacing his room, concentrating on the heartrending sound. For a few moments it was deadly silent, until another shuddering whisper of a cry came into earshot.

_It's Yue…_

Zuko did not hesitate to run for the girl, knowing that she must have been somewhere close to his room. He walked to corridor by his room, following his senses to where the sound would start up.

He found her in a crumpled heap by the fountain outside, gently weeping into her gloved palms. He didn't know how to approach her.

He crunched across the newly fallen layer of snow over to her. She had never looked so small to him before. He crouched down in front of her. Her blue eyes rose, rimmed with red and dripping with tears, to meet his. She opened her mouth, as if to speak, but words would not come. She just sat and stared, her mouth agape, barely breathing. He placed his fingertips under her trembling chin and raised her face to meet his.

"Yue…" He breathed, looking at her deeply, as if a dialogue was passing between their irises.

She wrapped her hands around his wrist, basking in the warmth that he gave off, "Hi…" She uttered, meekly.

He sucked in his breath. She sounded so pathetic and vunerable, like a badly wounded animal. "Are you… okay?"

She wordlessly shook her head, biting her lip and letting the tears freely seep from the corners of her half-lidded eyes. The princess exhaled shakily, fighting back another bout of sobbing.

"What's wrong?" He asked softly, leaning closer to her.

Yue shook her head again, afraid to speak. Her voice would not form in her throat.

"Tell me," He requested, trying to find her gaze.

The princess opened her mouth, her voice coming in choppy, tired bits, "I… I just have a problem."

The scarred prince stared at her with curiosity, "What is it?"

"I d-don't want to tell you, Zuko…"

"Tell me, Yue." Zuko demanded, clutching her hands with his.

She let out a small whimper, "…I am engaged to a _monster_."

The boy felt his jaw drop, not knowing what on Earth to say. Jealousy, rage, anger were the only feelings in his body that he could identify.

"A-and that's not the worst part," Yue continued, looking downwards, "My heart belongs to someone else."

The mismatched pair sat in an ungodly quiet, averting eyes, before Zuko asked in halted speech, "Who?"

Yue looked up at him, question flashing in her shining eyes, "What do you mean?"

"Who are you in love with?" Zuko asked, fire crackling in his honeyed eyes.

Yue peered at him, the hushed noiselessness cloaking them for another minute. His eyes rabidly burned into hers, awaiting her response.

"You."

Zuko's breath caught, "Me?"

Yue nodded, simply, "You."

Zuko was staring at their interlocked fingers, watching the way his encased hers. He knew what he needed to do, but had no idea how to do it.

Yue sighed, a puff of vapor drifting away from her, "You must not feel the same. Sorry for-"

Zuko grabbed her shoulders rashly, pulling her down to him. His lips crashed to hers, his eyes squeezed tightly. He felt her relax and melt into the kiss, his mind a blank, burning white.

After he released her, Yue's face held a raging blush, as her hand flew to her mouth, a ghost of a smile dancing across her lips.

"I do love you, Yue." Zuko stated, gazing at her, "I do."

She leant down and hugged him, holding him close, "Don't leave me," She whispered.

"Never," He replied, wrapping his arms around her, shielding her from the bitter, Arctic night. "I promise."


	7. Chapter Six

"You wanted to see me, Father?" Azula asked, raising a highly manicured brow.

Ozai, standing on a balcony, was looking over the gardens. "Yes."

"What is it?" Azula uttered, her patience for her father's unnecessary suspence was wearing thin already.

Ozai turned to face his favorite child, "Your uncle is shaming our Nation, Azula. How do you feel about that?"

"Honestly," Azula declared, "I think that he's just being lazy. He obviously is too old to be running an army, and he's too weak to think about conquering the world. He's probably living it up in that savagely tribe, while we are dying of embarrassment."

"I feel the same way, Azula," Ozai said, stroking his beard. "Which is why I have a plan."

Azula's ears perked up, "Oh?"

"Yes," Ozai stated, "a plan in which we take down my disgraceful brother and that frozen wasteland in one blow. What do you think?"

"I think it sounds quite intriguing."

* * *

Zuko and Yue were absently roaming the palace corridors. He noticed how much simpler royalty lived here. Back home, one could not walk for two minutes with out crossing paths with a number of servants. Zuko had seen only one or two in the past hour.

Yue and Zuko had spent what seemed like an eternity together the night before, sitting beneath the stars and just holding each other, talking in hushed tones. Not even the cold could have sent them back into the palace, the two only parting ways once moon began to sink lower and lower into the horizon.

Zuko felt Yue's hand brush against his, their fingers touching ever so slightly. Her warm fingers loosely curled around his, and he looked down at their joined hands. She smiled casually up at him, tightening her grip.

"Zuko, when's your birthday?" Yue loved to ask Zuko questions. Any question. She found his so full of surprises and paradoxes.

"It's in late Autumn. Yours?" He replied, looking down at her.

"Actually, I'll be turning sixteen in about a week. My birthday is just after the summer solstice." Yue quipped, a giddy look crossing over her face.

The two ambled along in the white quiet of the palace, not talking, but enjoying eachother's company.

"What happened to your mother?" Zuko asked, out of the blue.

Yue blinked, "My mother? Why do you ask?"

"I-I just noticed that you seemed to be without one… like me." He stammered, regretting his decision of asking.

Yue sighed, with great sadness and love. "My mother was the most beautiful woman in our tribe. One day there was a … Fire Nation raid to round up waterbenders. We fought them off, but as their leader began more and more angry at our benders gaining the upperhand in battle, he stormed our palace and killed my mother. I was nine."

Zuko shook his head sympathetically, "I am so, so sorry Yue." He'd never felt ashamed of being a Fire Nation citizen, but now…

"I still remember the floor of her bedroom, covered in red," Yue continued, tears springing to her eyes. "I was the first one who found her. I was scared from all the fire and ran to go get her…There was nothing I could have done. Yugoda tried so hard to save her, we even used water from the Spirit Oasis, but she wouldn't open her eyes. Her wounds healed, but the damaged inside was terminal and I… I never really got to say goodbye."

Zuko felt the air leave his lungs. His people had never struck such a disgust within himself. He screwed his eyes shut momentarily, the sight of Yue so mournful was hard to bare. He reached out and tentatively wrapped his left arm around her, pulling her closer.

"What about you?" Yue asked, blinking back her tears. "What happened to your mother?"

The scarred prince swallowed, "I don't exactly like to talk about it… but…"

"It's okay," Yue offered, gazing up at him in his distraught state, "You don't need to tell me if you don't want to."

The prince nodded in agreement, "I'll tell you about her soon, though. It's just not a topic that I like to run into."

The two rounded a corner, and Yue froze, squirming away from Zuko's heavenly warmth. She turned pale, averting her eyes from the sight. Zuko squinted at the tall, brown-skinned warrior, who seemed to resemble Azula in attitude and aura.

"That's Hahn," Yue hissed, watching him near them, his eyes locked on Yue's with a devilish glint. "The man I'm supposed to marry."

Zuko felt his protective nature step forward. He did the same, inching forward so that one shoulder was in front of Yue. Hahn had yet to notice Zuko's threating stance as he swished past Yue, his fingers briefly gliding over her waist and lower back as he continued on.

Yue let out a trembling breath, her eyes closing. She hated him. He had no respect for anyone but himself and her father. Zuko's contempt for the young warrior only rose as he noticed Yue's dampened spirit.

"Y-you don't have to get so aggressive, Zuko," Yue simpered, giving him a small, unsure smile, noticing his tensed physique.

"He can't treat you like that, Yue." Zuko growled, his eyes locked on Hahn's back. He took a lurching step forward.

Yue grabbed his wrist, "Zuko, no." The princess sighed, placing her hand on his cheek, turning his face towards her. "Don't."

The prince's crackling golden eyes met her soothing blue ones, and his anger subsided like the ocean's retreating tide. "If it happens again, you won't be able to stop me, Yue."

"You can't protect me from everything," She whispered, stepping closer to him.

Zuko leant down so that his lips were merely ghosting over hers, their eyes half-lidded and still locked. "I can try," he murmured back huskily.

Yue stood on her toes as he bent his head down, there lips meeting warmly in the middle. His arms wrapped around her and held her tightly and she snaked her hands around his neck. Zuko deepened the kiss, turning his head to the right, before pulling away, there faces still inseperably close.

"Yue," Zuko breathed, his hands clasping her waist, "I…"

"I love you too, Zuko." Yue whispered, fluttering her eyelashes on his neck as her pulled him into a warm hug. "You know what we should do tonight?" Her voice muffled by his body.

"What?" Zuko mumbled, gazing fondly down at her.

She pulled out of the hug, looking back up at him. "The Northern lights are always seen around this time of year… I know a place that's perfect to see them."

Zuko smiled lightly, "Ok,"

"I like your smile," She commented, pressing her fingertip to his lips.

"I like you," He said, laughing lightly.

"Meet me in front of my room after the sun goes down." She said, kissing his cheek, dangerously close to his scar, before bounding off the corridor. "Good bye!" She called over her shoulder.

* * *

**A/N**

**So sorry I haven't been updating as frequently! School work is piling up at the end of the term! But I promise, chapter seven will be following this one this week! Most likely after wednesday! Much love and please review!**

**avatla**


	8. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven

Yue was standing outside the entrance to Zuko's chambers, bouncing on her toes, not sure if she should enter or not. Her anxious attitude about tonight was building inside her, and she felt as if she could burst with excitement. It was all so… forbidden, their romance, their love. And Yue needed to ask Zuko a very, very big favor.

Zuko was briskly walking out of his chambers, busied with his thoughts to notice Yue. He bustled right into her, nearly knocking the girl to the ground. He gasped in surprise as she jostled backwards, grinning and laughing.

"Hi!" She said, stepping towards him, steadying herself, "In a hurry?"

His cheeks flushed scarlet, "I didn't know you'd be… out here."

She instantly reached for his hand, leading him down the hall and to a small, secluded, barely lit passage. The walls echoed, steely blue and ominously dark.

"This is the fastest way to the back. It's the quickest way to get to the spot I was talking about," She lamented, inching cautiously towards the spooky corridor. "Would you mind…"

Zuko nodded, a single flame alighting his palm, stepping in front of the princess and leading the way, the amber blaze dancing in his hand. He reached for her gloved hand, holding it softly in his.

Yue gazed at the way the shadows danced across his face, the fire casting a hazing glow over his seemingly perfect features. She never wanted to look away.

They two finally made it outside, the bitter wind nipping mercilessly at them. "It's not too far from here," she stated, stepping into the cold.

She led him down a winding path that was behind the palace, up a small, but still icy hill. A small, ebony shed sat, hidden amongst snowdrifts and a few pine trees. She opened the door, stepping inside.

The shed was a small space, one room, with a glass-paned window in the back. The floors were lined with furs, and there was a small fireplace. It was stuffy, but thankfully warm. "This used to be my old playhouse," She giggled, sitting down on the furs, "I used to come here a lot. Little did I know that this was a Northern Lights hot spot. The window let's you see out at the lights, but you don't have to freeze."

Zuko nodded, joining her on the floor, lighting up the hearth. "I like it… it's quaint." He said, observing his surroundings.

"Quaint it is, now. But to a child, this was my palace." Yue commented, running her hands over the thick, white animal skins. "We'll have to wait a couple of minutes. The lights aren't very consistent, but they are usually seen a little after dark."

Zuko nodded again, sitting, watching the fire bend and grow in the alcove. He jumped when he felt Yue leaning in to him, sighing contently. "When are you going back to the Fire Nation?" Yue asked, gazing up at him.

Zuko swallowed, looking down, "I'm not exactly sure… Uncle likes it here just so much."

Yue smiled at him, her eyes searching for his, "I hope you can stay at least until my birthday," She giggled, "We're throwing a pretty big party."

He chuckled softly, "I'm sure I'll be able to make it."

"Good." She yawned, tucking her feet behind her body.

Zuko sucked in his breath, "I think I'd like to tell you about my mother."

Yue blinked. This was such a sudden outburst from him, but it seemed as though thought had been put into the matter over the course of the day. "Oh… okay. If you are sure."

Zuko nodded solemnly, "Yes, I'm sure…" He gazed wistfully into the fire, his golden eyes reflecting the flickering flames, "My mother was the only person besides my uncle who treated me like a human being, showed me compassion…_ love_." A lump formed in Zuko's throat. "My Uncle's son, Lu Ten, was killed in the war. My Uncle fell deeply into his grief and had to return home, abandoning the siege of Ba Sing Se, a mission he was leading. My father saw this as a sign of weakness."

Yue had really no clue what this had to do with Zuko's mother, but she nodded patiently. "I see…" she breathed, looking up at him.

Zuko started again, centering his thoughts. "My father took advantage of my Uncle's impotence and asked for my grandfather to switch the birth right- who would become the next Firelord- to him. My father was second in line for the throne. Azulon was furious at the request, saying that my father did not know how it felt to lose a first born. I was supposed to be killed… to teach my father respect."

Yue's eyes widened. She stifled a gasp._ This is what Zuko meant when he said that not all things in the Fire Nation were beautiful._ The thought of Zuko, a young boy, being killed, made her stomach turn in heartbreak. "Oh…"

Zuko's eyes glared harshly at the flames, "My mother told my father to spare me and take her instead. I had no knowledge of this until the night my mother had to leave. She woke me out of my sleep, shook me awake, and told me that everything she has ever done was in order to protect me. And then she left. I ran after her. But I was too late. She was gone."

"That is so terrible, Zuko." Yue uttered, reaching for his hand. He obliged to her gesture, intertwining his fingers with hers, squeezing her hand reassuringly.

"She's not… dead." Zuko whispered, "At least, I don't think… she just _vanished_."

Yue snuggled in closer to him, trying to best to console the young prince. She pressed her lips to his cheek, her face brushing against the rough, charred flesh of his scar. She expected him to flinch, pull away, but he did not.

She leant her head back on his shoulder, his face unreadable. "Are you… okay?"

He let out a shaky breath, his eyes shifting down to meet hers finally. "Yes…" He gasped, his eyes flitting to the window.

Yue followed his gaze. The Aurora was lighting up the sky, wavering strips of lime green danced across the inky darkness. She smiled, watching the colors begin to show, coming in red and pink and blue. "Wondrous, isn't it?"

Zuko was speechless, his mouth agape as his eyes followed the luminescent patterns waving in the night. He didn't respond. He couldn't. He didn't know how.

Yue giggled a little to herself. He was like a child at the Solstice Celebration. "It looks like water bending, right?" She asked, knowing that he wouldn't respond. "Legend has it that these lights are the great waterbending spirits, bending the vast ocean that is the night sky."

"It's so…" Zuko searched for a word, "Mesmerizing."

Yue smiled, sighing happily, "It is beautiful."

"Almost as beautiful as you," Zuko whispered, his warm breath spreading across the side of her neck and face. She turned her head slowly. Zuko, leaning in, wrapped her arms around her, pulling her closer so that their lips could meet.

The kiss was anything but chaste, his arms encircling her waist as his lips dove on hers. Fire met ice, the sensation of his hot-blooded body against hers was magnificent. His mouth opened slightly, Yue's face heating with a pleased blush. She moved her lips against his slowly, her mouth falling ajar. Their tongues met shyly together, only for a moment, before they pulled back for air. Zuko leaned into her once more, pressing his lips on her jaw, moving down the side of her neck, stopping at the place where her betrothal necklace would be. She shivered as his warm lips slightly sucked on her sensitive skin, her eyes fluttering closed as Zuko let his teeth barely graze the raw skin.

_ "I love you,"_ He murmured huskily into her neck.

"I love you too, Zuko." She hummed softly, feeling so happy that she could die. "So much."

Zuko and Yue lay entangled in each other's grasp for a veritable eternity, his warmth radiating throughout her body.

"Zuko…" Yue muttered, watching his eyes open to meet hers.

"Yes, princess?" He replied, almost devilishly.

She blushed, "I want you to stay."

"Of course," He stated, his eyes closing again, "All night."

She couldn't help but smile at his cuddly antics. "No I mean _here_… in the Water Tribe. I want to be with you. _Forever._"

His eyes met hers, his surprise written all over his face, "You want me to stay in the _Water Tribe_?"

**A/N**

**Ugh so so sorry for the wait! Big love to those who are following and reviewing! Lots of drama in the following chapters... hold on! Please review! x avatla**


	9. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight

"Yes," She whispered, "Please, stay with me here."

Zuko's expression hardened, and he leaned back the tiniest fraction of an inch, "Yue… that's… a lot to ask for."

Yue looked away, "Oh, okay." She whispered. "I understand. It's a selfish request anyways."

Guilt panged Zuko. He clasped his hands in hers, "Hey," He murmured, gazing up at her, "I'll think about it, okay?"

She blinked, an infectious smile springing to her beautiful face, her sapphire eyes twinkling with joy, "Okay," She uttered, leaning in close, pressing her forehead to Zuko's. "Think about it."

Catching sight of her contagious delight brought the smallest simper to his features. He leaned into her, their lips barely touching. He intertwined his fingers with hers, closing his amber eyes. _I understand why she wants me to stay… I never want to leave her side. But what about her fiance?_

Zuko inwardly grimaced at the thought of Hahn and his ugly demeanor. Zuko thought about how the warrior had shamelessly groped Yue in broad daylight, his being flooding with disgust towards the savage. He couldn't let his precious beloved be sodomized by such a brute, thick-headed, animal.

The two, both still within the security of eachothers hold, drifted off to sleep some time later, none both entirely awake of slumbering, dancing on the line of seeing and dreaming.

The first dreg of sunlight snapped Zuko out of his lucidity. He opened his eyes fully, glancing down at a still dozing Yue. His heart stopped in his throat. He had never seen anything on this Earth as perfect as she. Her hair had slightly unraveled, the loops of white had come undon and had fallen over her face, still held upright by the crowning decoration. He slowly and gently lifted on large piece of hair off of her face, smiling to himself and at her. Her eyes fluttered open, squinting a bit in the newly risen sunlight.

Yue let her eyes adjust. The fire in the hearth had shrunk down to a few minute embers, and the small cottage was ghastly cold. She blinked again, only to meet the gaze of Zuko, smiling down at her in a way that the sun beams down upon the sea. She smiled too, sitting up on her elbows, yawning. "Early, isn't it?" She croaked, her throat dry, her breath visible.

Zuko shrugged, lying down beside her. "I rise with the sun," He stated, burying her face in the crook between her neck and shoulder.

Yue shuddered at the tender embrace, melting into the prince. "You don't seem all too awake," she pointed out as he closed his eyes, chin resting upon her shoulder.

"I just don't want to leave this place," He mumbled, sighing contently.

Yue shivered again, feeling his hot breath against the skin of her neck. The cold had seeped in through the walls of the cottage and was slipping through her dress.

"Are you cold?" Zuko asked, propping himself up on one arm, his shadow casted upon her.

"A bit," Yue replied, looking up at him.

He stood and walked over to the fireplace, took in a breath and sent a powerful blast of fire on to the wood. Yue gazed in awe at his firebending. She always thought that fire could only bring destruction and death. But it shed warmth, light, and life upon others when used properly.

The two stayed there, in the sanctity of each other's company, until the sun had fully risen. Zuko put out the fire, helped Yue to her feet, and opened the door, casting them both into a frozen, winter-locked world.

Yue clung to Zuko's arm as they maneuvered back into the palace. They didn't retreat back to their respective quarters, however, and lingered in the front of the palace.

"Do you want to go walk around the tribe a bit?" Yue asked Zuko, her gloved hand nearly holding his.

Zuko shrugged, "I guess so."

Yue and Zuko descended the icy staircase and continued walking past the ice-sculpted totem poles and fountains. Yue had looped her arm through the crook of the prince's elbow as the leisurely walked through the palace square.

Zuko froze as a snide, entitled voice filled his ear.

"What are _you_ doing with _my_ wife?" Hahn demanded, coming from behind them, arms crossed manically, legs spread apart wide in a dominant stance.

Yue sighed, shrinking physically, tightening her grip on Zuko's arm. "Hahn, I'm _not_ your wife… yet."

Hahn purposely ignored her, squaring his shoulders at Zuko. The firebender's hatred seethed inside him, a dragon-like fierceness awakening deep inside. Zuko glared into Hahn's steely gray-blue eyes. The warrior sported a challenging look, his face tweaked with a defiant, threatening expression.

"That is my wife, fire boy." Hahn growled, stepping forward, grabbing ahold of Yue's wrist. "Now give me back what's rightfully mine."

Zuko's amber eyes flashed in fury, "Yue does not belong to you. She is not an _object._ Now leave before I have to make you."

"I'd like to see you try." Hahn said, stepping closer to Zuko, placing his hands on the prince's chest and pushing him backwards forcefully with his war-trained muscles.

Zuko remained stable, dropping his arm and letting Yue's hand fall away. She gave him a pleading look, which he returned with a warning one. She stepped back, cautiously as Zuko lunged at Hahn, who stepped out of the way just in time before Zuko's fist made contact.

Hahn and Zuko swung at eachother, back and forth, before Hahn's fist clashed against Zuko's jaw. Zuko let his clenched hand swing straight into the warrior's abdomen, knocking him back.

Yue nearly screamed as Hahn gained composure again and went to punch Zuko in the throat. Zuko caught the balled hand quickly before it cut off his air flow. Hahn snarled in his face, the two boys almost chest-to-chest.

"Have you turned _my_ little specimen into a whore?" Hahn growled in Zuko's face.

Something inside Zuko snapped at these words, and he knocked the pompous young man to the ground, drawing fire from his fists. Fear registered on Hahn's face and he got up, running backwards, quickly away from the roaring flames emitting from Zuko's hands.

Yue screamed out loud, the crowd that had gathered to watch the fight collectively gasping at the sight of so much fire. Zuko was oblivious, his rage had taken over. He shot a bursting stream of inferno after Hahn, missing cloesly and striking an ice-made totem pole. The sacred statue promptly began to melt, Hahn vanishing from sight.

The crowd screamed, and Zuko finally realized them. Among the crowd, he saw Yue rushing towards him. He looked at the mess he created, and stormed away from her, finding privacy in a secluded alleyway, hidden away from the square.

Yue had followed closely behind and found him easily, brooding and alone, hands tangled in his own, dark hair.

"Zuko…" Yue started, inching closer to him, a bit afraid, "It's… it's alright."

"No!" Zuko nearly shouted, yanking his face up to hers, "See, this is exactly why I can't stay with you here!"

Yue blinked at him, "They aren't afraid of you, Zuko. They were just startled." She tried to reason with him, not exactly convincing herself.

Zuko chuckled darkly, "Of course they're afraid of fire. The whole world is afraid of fire. Because all it does is destroy!" He yelled out, pacing.

"Zuko, I-" Yue started to be cut off.

"Fire has killed, fire has uprooted lives! What do you think caused this scar? What do you think killed your mother?" He hollered, his voice echoing throughout the small, cave-like, back passage.

Yue backed away, frozen in shock, unable to respond. Alarm was obviously splashing through her eyes as she watched the boy she loved unravel.

"It certainly wasn't by the hand of a waterbender," He sneered, almost to himself as he stopped pacing, his back turned on her.

Yue knew, of course, that he was right. He was right that firebenders had killed, destroyed, and changed many of the beautiful things in the world, but Zuko had unintentionally shown her that fire was _more_ than destruction.

She inhaled deeply, briskly walking towards him, standing beside the angry prince. "That's not how I see fire," She whispered, taking his hand.

He pressed his head against the frozen wall and he felt Yue's hand close over his. "I… I'm sorry, Yue." He murmured, squeezing his eyes shut.

Yue leant in, pressing her lips against his right cheek, squeezing his hand. "You know that I love you still, Prince Zuko." She breathed in his ear sweetly.

He raised his head, turning to face her, kissing her lips softly, "I will always love you, Princess Yue."

She leant her forehead against his and wallowed in his warmth. She felt him break away, and she looked down to see him, kneeling on one knee, clasping her left hand in both of his. She gave him a quizzical look, her white brows knitting.

"Marry me," He asked, his amber eye searching hers.

**A/N:**

**Sorry about the wait! I've just been procrastinating, trying to find out how to organize everything in this story, if that makes sense! Thanks to all my lovely and loyal readers! Shout out to Kyra-sensei, also! Please review! Chapter Nine will be coming shortly!**

**-avatla**

**p.s. i'm sorry if this is a some sort of filler chapter... it's quite short and uneventful... except, obviously, the last bit!**


	10. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine

Yue gasped, her hand fluttering to her neck, "Really?"

Zuko nodded, "Yes."

"B-but… Hahn…" Yue stammered, looking down at him, "Zuko… It can't…"

"I'll find a way to be with you," Zuko said, standing up, pulling her close.

* * *

"Uncle?" Zuko asked, entering Iroh's bedchamber, "I need to talk to you."

Iroh looked up from a tome he was studying, "Of course, Prince Zuko. What is this about?"

"Do you think that… a marriage would be a good way to bring together our nations?" Zuko blurted, awkwardly folding his hands.

Iroh blinked, "A marriage? Between whom?"

"Princess Yue… and… Myself." Zuko stated quietly, looking up at his uncle, trying to see the reaction.

Iroh scratched his beard, "And this is your idea, nephew?"

Zuko nodded, "Yes, Uncle."

Iroh smiled, "I think that this is a very, very good idea. I'll make sure to propose this matter to Chief Arnook first thing tomorrow morning. But I must ask, you don't have just the sake of the nations in mind, do you, my son?"

Zuko tried not to blush as he looked away, "Not exactly…"

Iroh clapped a hand on Zuko's shoulder, "Not to worry, my dear boy. I understand."

Zuko breathed out a sigh of relief, "Thank you for understanding, Uncle."

Iroh smiled broadly, "You shouldn't be so serious, nephew. You may be getting married soon!"

Prince Zuko couldn't help but chuckle a bit under his breath as he watched his jovial uncle amble out of the room.

* * *

Yue was sitting in her room, repairing a snagged set of mittens. She couldn't help but begin to think of Zuko as she continued her work, sighing at just the mere thought of his handsome face and strong build. She was startled as her father entered her bed chamber, standing before her, smiling softly.

"Yue, I have some exciting news!" Arnook said, taking his daughter's hands and looking her in the eye, his midnight blue gaze full of seriousness.

Yue blinked, cocking her head to the side, "What is it Father?"

Arnook inhaled deeply, "Prince Zuko has asked for your hand in marriage in order to bind our two nations!" Arnook gave her a weary smile, knowing that the last time he announced her engagement to Hahn, the response had been quite hostile.

A wide grin spread across Yue's face as she leapt up from her father's hands. "Yes!" Yue nearly shouted, as she twirled giddily around her room. "Yes! Tell him I gladly accept!"

Arnook scratched his head as Yue bounded out of her chambers and down the hall. _That went a lot better than I expected…_ He thought to himself, standing up slowly and leaving the room.

Yue skipped all the way to Zuko's bedroom, not bothering to knock on the doorframe. "Zuko!" She called, "Zuko, I have some good news!"

Zuko sat up on his bed, smiling fondly as Yue rushed into the bedroom, her eyes full of child-like joy. Zuko stood up and felt her run into him, nearly tackling him back onto the bed. He laughed and steadied her, wrapping his arms around her lithe shoulders.

"Guess what?" Yue asked, lifting her chin and gazing up at him, blue eyes shining with glee.

Zuko smiled softly, stroking her beautiful white hair as he gazed down at her, "What?"

Yue bit her lip with anticipation, "We're going to get married." She whispered, her cheeks flushed.

Zuko's eyes went wide and he smiled again, "I can't believe your father allowed it."

Yue stood on her toes and reached around his neck, "Do you really want to be talking about my father right now?"

He laughed quietly, shaking his head, before leaning down and connecting his lips with hers, holding her the closest to him he ever had. His hands grasped her waist as he deepened the kiss, feeling her face heat up doing so.

Yue pulled back, resting her head on his chest. "We should get married on my birthday, Zuko."

Zuko kissed her forehead, pulling her into him, "As you wish, Princess."

* * *

_ "What are we waiting for, Prince Ozai?"_

_ "The perfect time to… strike."_

_ "… And when is that, sir?"_

_ "When they will least expect it."_

**A/N**

**Sorry for the delay- I've been procrastinating! Thanks to all my loyal readers and Zue shippers! Please review!**


	11. Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten

Word about Yue's new engagement swept throughout the palace and the entire tribe. Most people were approving of the marriage, thinking it as a way to bring more peace and stability into their lives, trusting that the marriage would keep them safe from the Fire Nation. Others, however, found this a treacherous arrangment. Yue was sheltered from their sneers of spite, thankfully, but she was aware of some of the varying opinions. She didn't care, of course.

She went looking for Zuko, bored out of her mind and feeling rather lonesome. She hadn't seen him all day, due to numerous fittings for her betrothal robes and headdressings. The wedding had been set for sunset at the Spirit Oasis, a customary place of matrimony in the tribe. It was seen as a temple, a place where the Spirits could look upon the joining of two families. Yue would become Zuko's wife the day she turned sixteen.

She walked into Zuko's room, finding it empty. She pouted a bit, sitting on the bed and glancing around the room… Where was her prince? After a few more minutes, Yue sighed and stood up, walking back into the hallway begrudgingly.

A servant appeared at her side, bowing deeply, "Your highness, Prince Zuko would like you to come and meet with him at your spare cabin."

Yue smiled, nodding at the servant and dashing off through the maze of halls to get outside. The cabin was brimming with light in the dim evening. She trotted through the layer of freshly fallen snow, opening the door and peering inside. Zuko was sitting by the fire, a small, laquered wood box sitting beside him. Yue lifted her heavy parka over her head, closing the door tightly and placing it onto the floor.

"Hi," Yue breathed, her cheeks flushed from her jog through the cold.

Zuko stood up and walked over to her, taking her hand, "Hi, Princess."

Zuko lead her down to the fireside, and sat. She did the same, folding her legs and looking at him curiously. Zuko gave her a small smile that was so mysterious, it made her heart throb.

"What did you want to see me about?" Yue asked, biting her lip.

"I uh… I made you something." Zuko stammered, reaching for the small box.

Yue's eyes widened and she smiled lovingly at the prince. He held the box out to her with both hands, his eyes encouraging Yue to open the box.

Yue took the box carefully, opening the ornate container, her eyes widening at the sight. A beautifully crafted betrothal necklace glinted up at her, but it was not in customary color. Instead of the traditional white and blue, her necklace had a flat golden emblem connected to a white, silk ribbon. The carvings on the emblem were an unmistakable blend of both the Water Tribe and Fire Nation symbols. She looked up at Zuko with affectionate, surprised eyes as she lifted the engagement present out of the box.

"Allow me," Zuko whispered, moving to sit behind Yue. He gathered her silken white hair and moved it aside, revealing her neck. Yue felt Zuko's fingers on her skin as he secured the necklace in place, kissing the back of her neck after he finished his work. Yue gasped shakily, melting back into him, his arms wrapping around her waist and his lips moved up and onto her jaw.

"I love it," Yue whispered, turning her face and touching his cheek, small tears of joy sparkling in her azure eyes, "Thank you, Zuko."

"You're welcome, Yue," Zuko replied, leaning in closer to her, his hands grasping hers tightly.

Yue leaned her head against his chest, listening to his slow and steady heart beat. She gazed up at him, a small smile gracing his lips. "I can't believe this is all happening…" The princess murmured, "It feels all to much like a dream."

Zuko kissed her forehead, his thumb lighting stroking the side of her face, "It does, doesn't it?"

"After we get married… will I get to visit the Fire Nation with you?" Yue asked.

"Probably," Zuko mused, "You'll have to meet my family."

Yue gulped. She had no interest in meeting Zuko's father at all, "Oh."

Zuko gave her a serious look, "I'll protect you from them, you know."

_Spirits, can he read my mind?_ Yue thought. She nodded up at him, understandingly. She extended her neck a little bit, her lips gently touching his. Zuko bent down and returned this kiss, his hands clutching her small waist as hers went around his neck. Yue fervently began to kiss him, twisting around so her chest was flush against hist. His hands trailed a bit lower and rested on her hips as there tongues came into play. Desire consumed her, and a brash question came to mind. The princess pulled away slightly, breaking their kiss so she could speak.

"Zuko…?" Yue asked, her voice bordering timidity.

"Yes, Princess?" Zuko asked, his hands still firmly grasping her hips.

Yue inhaled shakily, "Are we going to have children?"

Zuko thought about himself as a father… Would he be good at it? "Only if you want too." He finalized.

Yue blushed, "I want to…" She nuzzled her face into his shoulder. "How many would you want?"

"Not too many, I suppose…" Zuko murmured, contently sighing at the feeling of her being so closely.

"I want two…" Yue yawned, her eyes closing, "A little boy and a little girl. A fire bender and a water bender…"

Zuko smiled to himself, liking the idea, "As you wish, Princess."

She opened her luminescent, sea-blue eyes, giggling, "You always say that."

He grinned, "It's true."

Yue kissed him again, and she slowly began to lean backwards, letting Zuko lie on top of her as they continued to explore one another's mouths. Zuko let his thumbs trace circular motions into Yue's hips and her hands went up, under his arms, and gripped his upper back. Zuko slightly bit her lip, causing her to moan involuntarily into his mouth. He smirked, his eyes opening to meet hers with a clouded, sly glint. The two crashed back into one another, any innocence or chastity the two had used before was now gone. His tongue danced with hers, and she felt as if she was floating. She couldn't imagine what her wedding night would be like with him.

The two sprung apart as the door opened, Arnook standing in the doorway, a disapproving gaze settling upon his daughter and future son-in-law. Yue and Zuko were now seemingly sitting on other side's of the cabin, cheeks flushed and hair mussed.

Yue stood up, smoothing her skirt, "Father…"

Zuko, flushed with sheer humiliation, stood also, bowing to the chief, "Chief Arnook…"

"_Children_," Arnook started, his eyes stern, his voice emphasizing the word children, as if to remind them not to be misbehaving, "We all need to discuss some things about the marriage, if you would please follow me."

Yue bit her lip, trying not to laugh as she glanced at Zuko, who shot her a withering look. She picked up her coat, yanking it over her head and following her father out of the cabin, Zuko in tow.

Chief Arnook was too far ahead of them to be in ear shot. Yue intertwined her hands with Zuko's, smirking a bit at him, "That was interesting."

"You mean completely terrifying…" Zuko whispered, his eyes crackling with a small trace of humor as he raised his eyebrows at the princess.

"Don't be so dramatic, Zuko," Yue giggled, elbowing him a bit. The prince blushed and tightened his grip on her hand.

"What do they need to talk with us about?" Zuko wondered aloud, his eyes on the Chief who was almost out of their line of vision.

Yue shrugged, "I don't know…"

They entered the throne room, which was empty except for Uncle Iroh. There was a table, seated for four, sitting in the middle of the spacious court. Iroh stood and bowed to the princess, sitting back down. Zuko and Yue filed into their chairs, sitting across from the older men.

"What is this about?" Yue asked, shifting her eyes from Arnook to Iroh. Her hand clasped Zuko's again, under the table.

Iroh gave her a reassuring smile, "Well, as you know, this will be the first time that a member of the Fire Nation's royal family will marry another from the Water Tribes' royal family… making this a quite unusual marriage."

Zuko and Yue glanced at one another, then back at the men, "And what does that mean?" Yue inquired.

Iroh sighed slowly, "Zuko, after I pass, I'd like for you to succeed me. I'd like for you to take the throne."

Zuko stared at his uncle, "Me…? Why not my father?"

Iroh shook his head, "Because, Prince Zuko, I don't trust him or Azula. You are the only one I trust in leaving the throne too."

Zuko pondered the matter at stake. "I will accept the throne, uncle. But… what does this have to do with our marriage?"

"Yue, you will be going to stay with Prince Zuko in the Fire Nation until you produce an heir to the Northern Water Tribe… once you marry Prince Zuko, you become a Fire Nation citizen." Arnook explained, watching Yue's expression.

She was silent for a moment, her eyes falling onto the glossy, wooden table. "Alright… I'll go with him." She said, not very confidently.

Iroh smiled at the two, "You've saved us a lot of trouble agreeing with these terms. I'm very happy for both of you, children. Good night," Iroh yawned, rising from the table, bowing and leaving the throne room. Zuko and Yue rose, the two of the slowly walking out.

"Are you okay with having to leave you home for me?" Zuko asked carefully, glancing at her.

She nodded, gazing up at him, "I'm sure. If I get to be with you, it will be worth it… Fire Lord Zuko," She giggled.

He smiled, wrapping his arm around her shoulders, "Not yet…"

* * *

** -about four days later-**

Yue awoke in her bedroom, smiling. Today was not only her birthday, but also the day she would wed Zuko. Her heart flipped at the thought, and she closed her eyes in overwhelming glee. She sat up at the sound of people entering her room, and she knew what a long morning it would be.

She was nearly hauled out of bed, stripped naked, and plopped into an awaiting, wooden tub of lukewarm water. She shivered as the cold palace air met with the barely-warm, sudsy bath. The head hairdresser began scrubbing some oily, perfumed liquid into her wet hair. The other maids reached for her hands and began filing away at her nails, painting them over with some kind of glaze. Her face was painted with a thick, grayish mud, and she felt her legs beging coated with something sticky.

Yue looked down just in time to see the maids covering her calves with sheets of paper. She yelped and nearly fell out of the basin as the ladies yanked the papers away, uprooting any sort of hair she had on her calves. The princess's head was yanked back as the hairdresser began violently coming her damp hair. Yue's face felt tight under the muddy mask, and her legs were stinging as the women lathered her calves with sweet smelling lotion.

She nearly laughed with relief as they all stopped at once and proceeded to clean up the mess of bottles, waxes, and other beauty supplies. The hairdresser wrapped Yue's hair in a thick cloth and followed the other maids down to the laundry room, where her wedding garb was awaiting.

Somma entered the room, a bit guiltily. Yue hadn't seen her friend in a while, and she didn't exactly know how to feel about this unplanned visit. The princess forced a smile, which was a somewhat difficult, do to the stiffening mud caked on her face. Somma bowed politely and sat on a stool beside the tub. Somma looked down at feet, playing with one of her braids.

"I… I'm really happy for you, Yue." Somma confessed, smiling down at her.

Yue knit her brows slightly, "You are?"

Somma nodded, "I am."

"I thought you didn't approve of Zuko." Yue said, a bit teasingly.

Somma bit her lip, "Well… I didn't… but…"

Yue laughed, "I'm just messing with you Somma… So, what did you need to talk to me about?"

Somma blinked, "I… I just wanted to let you know that I heard something… not very good."

Yue wrinkled her forehead, the mask finally giving way and cracking. "What do you mean?"

Somma looked up at her, "Hahn's planning on doing something to Zuko… I just heard some talk around the palace…"

Yue sighed, impossibly annoyed with that boy's frivalrous attempts in winning her back, "Alert the guards, okay, Somma?"

Somma nodded again, "Alright. I'll see you out there," Somma gave her friend a smile, "I'm sure everything will be fine."

Yue nodded, brows furrowed. Somma excused herself, dodging the mass of maids who came back into the bedroom, most of them carrying on neatly folded item of clothing. One woman began scrubbing off the mask, and soon, Yue was thrust from the bath, teeth chattering. She was quickly dried off and the near violent session of dressing began.

Yue had only worn extremely formal wear during the Winter Solstices, and on extraordinarily special days of Spirit Worship, such as the day of the Blue Moon or Lunar Eclipse. She was first dressed in her traditional bindings and stockings, then a corset (something only worn my brides in her tribe), and a long, sleeveless. narrow-cut silk dress, in a dazzling white color. The white dress symbolized purity, something that would be removed tonight. The dress was a metaphorical item of clothing, for it was worn during the wedding, but removed afterwards, by the husband. The thought made her blush…

Frankly, Yue _had_ thought about losing her virginity to Zuko. Especially that day her father had interrupted them. She gasped as the dress was tightly tied around her waist, cinching it even more. Thoughts about her wedding began to mix with the questions she had about tonight. What would it be like with Zuko?

She was snapped out of her thoughts as her arms were lifted over her head for her, the second layer slipping on. The second layer of dress, a deep blue color, represented loyalty, its sleeves were loose, billowing, and long. They dripped down, well covering her hands, and nearly went down to touch the floor. This particular layer of dress represented a long sense of faith in the marriage. The third layer, a beautiful lavender tunic, was placed over all. It's sleeves were trimmed with fur and allowed the rich blue sleeves under to spill out. This robe symbolized love, showing how it consumed the entire body and was intertwined with loyalty.

Underneath all of the heavy silks and wools, Yue began to feel less and less calm. _Why am I so nervous? It's Zuko! You_ love_ Zuko._ She pondered, trying to silence the nagging voices of anxiety. Her hands were covered with dainty blue gloves, deep blue shoes placed on her feet. Her matrimony coat, a deep indigo robe with her tribe's customary symbol, was pulled over her head as she was forced to sit on a stool. Her betrothal necklace was tied in place, and her now-dried hair was being forcefully brushed out and woven.

The princess closed her eyes, willing herself not to become ill. Her heart was refusing to subdue itself, and her stomach was full of uneasy vibrations. Her began kneading her hands, wringing them in her lap.

An hour or so passed before she was allowed to go get something to eat. She was not allowed to see Zuko until her father gave him to her at the Oasis. Zuko was going to be dressed in princely attire, something that Iroh had sent for the day of the announced engagement. Yue was surprised how quickly Fire Nation messengers arrived, bearing blessings and tidings from Prince Ozai and Princess Azula. The Fire Nation was prepared for Yue's arrival and coronation as Princess.

Yue barely touched what she was given to eat, watching her ladies in waiting happily chat. She felt a little more than suffocated. She missed Zuko for some reason… It had only been a night's sleep since she last saw him, but she missed his warmth, and without him, she felt cold.

The day wore on, Yue kept in a room with all of her friends, as they talked and presented the bride-to-be with gifts. She and Zuko would be wed at sun down. Usually, the bride spent this time being acquainted with her groom's female family members, but in this circumstance, the only family Zuko had with him was Iroh.

Strings of rare black pearls, Earth Kingdom delicacies, fans, hair pins, and combs were given to the princess as her hands were painted with deep blue ink in swirled patterns of the ocean. The painting of the hands was always a tradition that had been happening for ages, no matter what social class you were in. Tiny brushes twirled at the backs of her palms. If Yue remembered correctly, it was a symbol of good luck for the bride, so that she may bare healthy and talented children, and that she and her husband live long lives together. The same blue color would be put on her and Zuko's foreheads, in one bold stripe, to signify unity and companionship at the end of the ceremony.

Water Tribe weddings were always filled with symbolism- everything that happened in the ceremony would exemplify love, trust, fertility, and an infinite spiritual bond. The thought of being… infinitely bonded with Zuko made Yue smile to herself. _What will he think of all the vows and actions in the wedding? Will he find them odd? He's not spiritual…_

_ But you are living with him in his Nation…_ Yue reminded herself, the thought of her move to the land of fire daunting. She would be leaving her tribe- her home, the only place she'd ever known.

The time came for Yue to be walked into the Spirit Oasis. Her father, dressed in ceremonial garb, smiled softly at his only child, his eyes creasing in the corners, his deeply tanned face looking, in that moment, as wise and worn as arctic-seal leather. She smiled and took his hand. They exited out of the room, down a hallway, and came out into the biting cold.

The icy path way to the Oasis was lined with Fire Nation soldiers as well as Water Tribe warriors. They stood, shoulder to shoulder, in an alternating pattern of blue and red. Yue didn't know if this was for protecting, or symbolic of the unity of the two Nations. It made her feel safe, though, and very, very happy.

Pakku stood at the entrance of the Spirit Oasis, the door already open. Arnook ducked in, then Yue, followed by Pakku, who sealed the entrance behind him with ice. The two bridges that lead onto the island were lined with lanterns, also in the colors red and blue. Yue's heart swelled at the sight of Zuko, standing before the pond, dressed so formally. He looked up at her, a small smile on his beautiful face. Arnook took Yue's hand once more, and began slowly walking her towards him. Iroh stood behind his nephew, smiling jovially at the both.

"Make sure he treats you well, my moon flower," Arnook whispered, his blue eyes full of a fatherly protectiveness.

"He will, father." Yue whispered back, giggling a bit.

Arnook didn't respond to this. He believed her. They crossed the bridge, and as Yue walked closer and closer to the pond, she felt her father's grip getting tighter and tighter, until he simply let go.

Yue gave him one last smile, before turning to face her husband. The prince's golden eyes were no longer full of that bit of reservation. His eyes hid nothing from her as they stood before the great spirits, Tui and La. He took her hands, his warm fingers interlocking with hers. Yue felt that warmth once more, and she let out a contented sigh. Zuko had never appeared more god-like than he did right now.

Pakku crossed the bridges, standing between the bride and groom. He began the process of reciting ancient scripture from the spirits, the laws of love and marriage that they should stay true to, as long as they shall live and breathe.

Iroh and Arnook were to tie ribbons around the couple's hands, binding them together. A black ribbon was loosely tied around her and Zuko's right hands, while a white one was secured to their left. Yin and Yang, Tui and La, the spirits of balance, were not only in the pond, but also shown on their bodies, linking them.

Yue could barely contain the emotions inside her as she began to recite her vows, a tear dancing on the corner of her left eye. Zuko's vows were delivered in a quiet tone, almost as if they were for Yue's ears only to hear. The ribbons were untied, and the two were to turn to Pakku, who held the bowl of blue paint. He swiped his thumb over Zuko's forehead, then Yue's, leaving the bright blue strokes, glistening in the soft lantern light. Pakku handed Yue a glass of water and she took three small sips, passing the clay goblet to Zuko, who did the same.

The Prince and Princess faced each other once more, took each other's hands, and gazed into one another's eyes. Zuko held a reassuring expression on his face, blissfully looking down at Yue, who was struggling not to cry from delight. Zuko carefully leant down, his hands still clasped in Yue's, and placed a chaste kiss to her lips. Yue felt her heart quicken, and the tears she once struggled to hold back broke free. The kiss, only lasting mere seconds, effected Yue in some odd way… She had no idea how two weeks ago, Zuko was not in her life. She understood now, how much he meant to her, for she could no long picture herself without him by her side.

The two parted, and that was that. They were now seen under the Spirit's eyes as husband and wife. Infinitely bound together, under the unity of Tui and La. Yue was a part of Zuko, as Zuko was a part of Yue. And she never could have been happier.

It was if the sun had crossed over the moon. His light was reflecting on hers, alighting her from the inside out. As husband and wife, Zuko and Yue descended over one of the bridges, treading across the grass. Zuko opened the small door for Yue, as she ducked out and back into the cold. Zuko took her hand once more, and lead her towards their marital chamber.

"You look absolutely beautiful, Yue." Zuko whispered, taking her hand.

She looked up at him, "So do you,"

He laughed, his breath turning to steam, and he looked down upon her as if she was the only woman in the world. He swept her into his arms, as she locked her hands around his neck, grinning up at him.

"I love you," Zuko whispered, carrying her into the warmth of their bedroom.

"I love you too, Prince Zuko." She murmured as he placed her back onto her feet, by the bed.

He was watching her, studying her face as he leant down and gently kissed her, holding her delicately against his armored chest. He pulled back, "Yue… are you sure you want to... do this?"

She swallowed, nodding slowly, "Yes… Yes, I'm sure."

Zuko silently nodded, his eyes illuminated with a passionate, copper inferno. His hands moved to her hair, and he slowly and gently began to remove the ornate decorations. She watched him, her heart beat increasing as he ran his hands through her now-down hair. He smiled, loving the way it look, free of its usual braids. Zuko placed his hand on the nape of her neck and pulled her in for another kiss.

He pulled back once more, removing his small crown, pulling the ribbon from his topknot, letting his deep brown hair fall. Yue gasped, seeing the way he looked with his hair out of it's usual bun. She smiled up at him flirtatiously, and stood on her toes, molding her body to his. The kiss deepened, and she felt herself getting gently pushed backwards, onto the soft furs of their bed. Zuko began to kiss her more urgently, their lips moving together in sync. His hands helped her out of her parka, and they met again, in the usual push and pull of their kisses.

"I love you so much," Yue whispered, feeling his lips pressed to her neck, shivering a bit.

He lifted him lips off of her neck, smiling a bit wider than usual. "And I love you, Yue."

**A/N**

**Aaaaaaaahhh the Royal Wedding! I'm sorry if this was cheesy/sappy... but hey, they really love each other! This took song long to update... I'm sorry. This is one of the longest chapters so far! Review please!**


	12. Chapter Eleven

**Sorry about the wait! I've just gotten over some serious writer's block! Read on! -avatla**

Chapter Eleven

Zuko awoke the next morning at the break of dawn. His sleepy eyes were awoken by the sight of Yue, sleeping soundly next to him, wrapped tightly in a wool blanket. Her right shoulder was bare, exposed to him. Her back was pressed flush against his stomach, their legs tangled together. He ran his fingers through her hair, smiling to himself as she stirred, turning her face towards him. Yue was still very much asleep as Zuko looked down upon her, his heart thudding at the sight of her looking so… _adorable_. Zuko didn't think he'd ever used the word adorable before.

He pressed his lips to her cheek, firmly kissing the soft skin. He watched her eyes flutter open. She gazed up at him, blushing slightly as his hands clasped hers under the covers. She leant her head back against his chest, eyes fluttering shut, and he sighed with content.

"Good morning," Zuko whispered down at his wife, watching her eyes open again.

Yue smiled up at him, biting her lip a bit, nodding. "It is, isn't it?"

Yue closed her eyes, squeezing his warm hands, melting back into his hard chest. The previous night had been… exquisite. Yue now knew the definition of real, true love, all thanks to the prince. She smiled to herself, thinking about how gentle Zuko had been with her, his lips by her ear, whispering words of tenderness and passion, his fingers caressing her skin, eyes never leaving hers. It was everything Yue could have wanted, the pleasure outweighing the pain. He had cherished her, body and soul, and Yue knew that they had seemingly been made for each other.

"Are you okay?" Zuko asked her, breaking the silence.

Yue opened her eyes once more, twisting her neck a bit to meet his eyes. "Of course I am…" She replied, her eyes reassuring his.

He nodded, feeling as if he would never want to leave this bed. Yue yawned a bit, stretching her arms out of his hands and above her head, her back arching like a lion cat. She flipped her body around, so that she could face him.

Zuko watched her studying him, her blue eyes scanning over him. Yue loved how in the early morning, when the rest of the world seemed asleep, Zuko was able to show a softer side of himself, a side that only made an appearance to her. Her fingers ran up on of his pale arms, skimming over his collarbone and jaw. He let his eyes shut, and Yue felt him leaning into her gentle touch. His left side was facing upwards as he was lying on his side, his loose, dark hair falling over her forehead and eye. Yue bit her lip, her fingers ghosting over the scar before touching down onto the rough, red flesh.

His eyes opened, meeting hers with an apologetic look, as if he was sorry that she had to look at his mark. Yue stroked her thumb over the burn, leaning in closer, almost cautiously, before she pressed a gentle kiss on the scar.

Zuko's eyes widened in her doing so, feeling her smooth lips pressed to his mark of shame. Yue pulled back, letting her head fall back onto the pillows, searching his eyes. His face looked shocked, but his eyes were brimming with a burning passion, unmasked and illuminated.

Zuko had never been touched in such a way, so gentle and accepting, yet full of intimacy and affection. She accepted him for his scar, she understood his faults and flaws, could see the light in his most shadowy depths. And he would never understand how a woman so perfect could love a man as broken as he.

Yue's hand remained on his face, her fingers on the charred skin, for what seemed like an eternity. Their eyes closed, her hand resting on his face, faces nearly touching. The way their bodies contrasted in appearance, but acted as one, was such a bold realization for Yue.

Yin and Yang, his white skin against her tanned skin, his black hair against her white. Water and fire, the moon and sun. She understood now, why they were the way they were. They kept balance within each other.

A loud noise sent Yue bolting upright. Zuko sat up too, the couple staring at the door. Yue got up, taking the woolen blanket with her, wrapped around her body. Zuko, dressed in only his undergarment, joined her, being able to bare the cold for a few minutes. He stood by the door, another loud sound, something that reminded him of the thunderstorms back home, emitted from the outside world.

"Yue," Zuko whispered in a hushed voice, "Get back in bed, alright?"

Yue looked up at him, "No." Her eyes were filled with question, a deadpan concern.

Zuko found some remnants of his clothing, yanking them on. He gave her a warning look, "I need to go see what's going on." He stated, stepping into his shoes, his dark hair still loose, a piece of it hanging between his eyes.

Yue stood her ground by the door, a louder, crashing sound sent her skidding back onto the bed. She looked at her husband who was still staring at the entrance, a determined look on his face.

"Yue," He declared, "Get dressed okay? Be ready to go once I come back."

Yue didn't respond, the loud, unexplain noises were coming quicker now, with less silence in between. Zuko opened the door, and walked into the outside world, snow was falling in gray clumps, the sky was nearly black.

Zuko shut the door, the outdoor walkway was empty, and for a while, everything was silent, until he saw the blue flames. They dispursed, and Azula, standing at the end of the icy, open-air corridor, smirked manically.

"Hello, Zuzu." She said, her bronze armor reflecting the few rays of the sunrise. "I've come to meet my new sister-in-law!"

Zuko's eyes flashed with rage, taking a fighting stance, trying to will the freezing temperature from affecting him. Azula frowned in mock disappointment.

"Aw, she must be shy!" Azula yelled, firing the brilliant blue flames at him once more.

He defended himself, making the heated sapphire inferno fade away, before swinging a fist, sending fire back in her direction, closely missing her.

Zuko knew that the longer he fought Azula, the chance of Yue stepping outside to find him grew. Thinking quickly, he set fire to the groud before her, melting away at the ice, creating a large gap in terrain.

The prince dashed back into the room, finding Yue waiting for him. He grabbed her wrist, pulling her through the other exit, the door that lead inside the palace. Zuko broke into a run, his hand still clutching her arm, as they took off through the palace.

"Zuko," Yue asked, panting slightly, "What's happening?"

"The Fire Nation is here." He replied in a bitter tone. "We have to warn your father."

"But what's wrong about the Fire Nation being here?" Yue asked, "Your Uncle's the Firelord!"

"I'll explain later," Zuko told her, pulling her with him down to the thrown room.

Zuko burst into the chief's hall, dropping to his knees before the tribe's leader, "Chief Arnook-" Zuko started, slightly out of breath.

Arnook was seated on his perch, arms folded, "I'm aware of the current situation, Prince Zuko. Your Uncle is with Pakku, preparing the warriors. We have everything under control."

Yue sat beside Zuko, glancing from him to her father, "Can someone please tell me what's happening?" She asked, her voice soft, a bit shaken.

"My sister and father are here… I think they're trying to overthrow my uncle and myself from the throne…" Zuko told her, his eyes, like molten honey, crackling with a raging defensivness.

Yue blinked, breaking the gaze and turning towards her father, "How is everything 'under control?'" She asked rashly, "This is the day our tribe has been dreading! The Fire Nation is here to destroy us!"

Arnook heaved a sigh, "Yue, tonight's the full moon. Our waterbenders will have all the power in the world, and we will prevail against this retaliation."

Yue knit her brows, "Why aren't you doing anything, father?"

"I need to watch over you two. It seems as though the troops have been instructed to come after you both…" Arnook said lightly, trying not to frighten Yue.

"And my uncle?" Zuko asked, "He's the most important man in the Fire Nation. Is he safe?"

"Like I said, he is with Master Pakku in the warrior's training barracks. He'll be surrounded by some of our most skilled warriors and benders. He is as safe as you two." Arnook informed him, "Now, I think it would be best if you would both stay in here until we have insured the Fire Nation's defeat.

Yue was about to protest, but Zuko stopped her with a glance so filled with certain desperation. He wanted her to stay here with him, safe. Yue nodded at him, understanding.

"I'm going to go to the Warrior's quarters, guards will be posted outside," Arnook spoke out, standing up, "I need to check on a few of our new recruits and discuss some tactics with Pakku. I'll be back before noon, alright?"

Yue nodded, wordlessly. Arnook walked past them, opening the door, and firmly closing it. Yue heard the sharp click of a lock, sealing them inside. She rolled her eyes, "He's treating us like children."

Zuko looked at her, placing a hand firmly on her knee, "He's keeping you safe."

"We would be fine on our own," Yue volleyed, creasing her brow.

Zuko sighed, "We were alone this morning, and look what happened." The thought of Azula, coming so close to his wife, was enough to send fresh waves of panic eating away at him.

"But it was nice while it lasted," Yue commented, tucking her long white hair behind her ear, giving him a gentle, almost secretive smile.

He pulled her in for a tight embrace, wrapping his arms around her. "Just… don't leave my sight today. Promise me that where ever you go, I go."

Yue pulled back, their foreheads pressed together, their eyes burning into one another's. "I promise," She whispered, "As long as you're with me, I'll be fine."

* * *

**Please review! More drama will unfold in the next chapter! -avatla**


	13. Chapter Twelve

Chapter Twelve

"They're in the palace, father." Azula said, boarding the grounded air ship, dropping to one knee. "I saw Zuko. He was guarding his little barbarian."

Ozai, standing on the cusp between indoors and out, frowned, "This won't take long, Azula."

The troops of men, clad in black and red, disembarked from the four other blimps that flanked the main one. The sun was just rising, tinting the smog with a glowing orange. Ozai mentally thanked Agni that the pushover mechanic up north had given them the blueprints to these swift vessles. Traveling had never been so easy.

"Should I go after Zuzu, then?" Azula asked, rising, placing her hands on her hips, an apprihencive glint in her eye.

Ozai nodded, "You take care of your brother, Azula. I'll deal with mine."

* * *

Yue and Zuko were sitting up against a wall, leaning against one another. The silence that had filled the palace was eerie and unsettling. Yue didn't quite believe her father when he promised her that everything was under control. His absense and the palace's deep quiet had sent her on edge.

She could sense that Zuko was anxious too, his muscles pulled taut under his clothing, his jaw clenched, eyes unnerving. Yue curled her fingers over his hand, listening to him exhale. Yue placed her head against his shoulder, his hand snaking around her shoulders and resting on her arm.

"I hate waiting around like this." Yue said quietly, looking at the door. "I don't know what to expect."

Zuko nodded, wordlessly responding. He could sense that something was off. Something wasn't right. The vile silence, however, was broken for a split second. Zuko's eyes widened, the sharp, sparking noise calling him to attention.

Yue sniffed at the air, a singed, burning scent filling her nose. It wasn't the scent of burning wax or wood, or even meat. It was the smell of burning hair… burning flesh.

"Yue," Zuko whispered, "I need you to get out of here,"

Yue glanced at him, beyond frightened. She glanced at one of the side doors that flanked the royal family's platform. It led directly to a corridor that went down the length of the palace. She bit her lip, "You have to come with me," She demanded, trembling.

In a starburst of cracking electricity, the thick glacial wall was blasted away, revealing Azula, standing among the charred bodies of their guards. She smirked at the both, her eyes gleaming with a certain determination.

"Go!" Zuko yelled, his heart thundering against his ribs. He stood, yanking Yue up with him, before running her over to the corridor. Azula fired numerous rockets of blue fire after him, barely hitting the fleeing couple each shot.

Yue's eyes were wide and Zuko placed his hands on her shoulders, "Yue, leave. Now." He whispered, his voice blunt and measured.

She opened her mouth to speak, to protest, but no words to come. Her watery azure eyes met his blazing golden ones, and she knew, who would not take no for an answer. He would not put her in harms way.

Yue grabbed his neck, forcing her lips onto his, and kissing him needily. He leaned into her slightly, before pulling back, lightly pushing her back into the corridor. Yue screamed out loud as an impressive bolt of cyan fire erupted from behind her husband. She shielded her eyes, pressing herself against the wall, letting a few tears roll down her cheeks.

When Yue lifted her hand from over her eyes, she could see Zuko fighting back against Azula, putting his entire being into each violent movement, his ferocity sending chills down her spine.

Zuko was drenched in a freezing sweat, his form not wavering as he launched a defensive attack on his little sister. "Why are you doing this, Azula?" Zuko yelled at her, thrusting his fists forward, sending a large wave of red flames after her.

Azula laughed manically, "Because, Zuzu! You're a traitor, and you must face the consequences!" She quickly sent the flames away, drawing two fingers back, watching his eyes widen.

Zuko heard a gasp, and his eyes flickered over to the corridor, landing on Yue. He stared at her, watching them, her face streaked with tears, her eyes never leaving his. "Go! Yue, get out!" Zuko screamed, watching her face crumble a bit.

Azula smirked at the savage, "Oh! An audience, Zuzu! How cute." She played his disadvantage to her offense perfectly, feeling all of her chi surge with the blinding desire to kill.

Drawing electricity from her finger tips, she watched Zuko's face turn back to her, his eyes going huge- pleading, even. She smiled, sending the bolt of lightning on its' way, knowing that she _would_ hit her target.

Yue's scream pierced the air, clouding Zuko's ears as he tried to evade the electric shot. But in that moment, he knew, that Azula would prevail over him today. He wasn't ready to face her, and he was torn from his thoughts as the crackling bullet struck his chest, tearing through his body, sending him flying back onto the floor.

Yue's voice was gone, her vocal chords strained. All she saw was Zuko, lying in a twitching, grimacing heap on the floor. The currents were still running through his body, his face tormented in a painful expression, his right hand clutching his chest.

She ran at him, kneeling by his side, trying to shake him awake. She wasn't thinking at this point, she was doing the only thing that seemed to be possible- running to him, the love of her life. Yue grabbed his wrist, trying to pull him back into the corridor, only ten feet away.

Azula rolled her eyes, frowning at the girl, watching her struggle. Yue had almost made it back into the hall way, before she too was knocked back by fire. Ice caved around their bodies, melting quickly under the glare of brilliant blue flames.

Yue could hear the harsh footsteps of Azula, nearing the corridor. _Pretend to be dead,_ Yue thought to herself, _She'll leave if she thinks your dead._ Yue held her breath, lying completely still, tangled against Zuko under the melted ice, eyes clamped shut.

Azula saw the lovebirds lying there, wearing each others' blood, both ghastly still. Azula's chest swelled with pride, and she imagined how proud father was going to be. She strode out of the room with a triumphant smirk etched in her features, not given her victims a second glance.

Yue could feel Zuko's manic heartbeat slowing… his breathing become more shallow. She sat up, gaping down at him. "Zuko…" she whispered, grabbing his face between her hands, kneeling over his unconscious body, "Zuko! Wake up!"

He didn't stir or make any signs of life, and her entire body was shaken by panic as she felt him go cold. She knew what she had to do to save him.

With all of the strength she could muster, she began to slowly drag his body down the hallway, her vision tunneled, trying to block out the trailing line of blood that was left in her love's wake. Tears streamed down her face, her hands stained in that sickening red color. Yue took in another trembling inhale, and soldiered on, trying her best not to collapse from devastation all together.

* * *

The warmth of the grass did nothing to calm Yue as she pulled Zuko through the Spirit Oasis. Her muscles ached, a boiling sweat covering her body. Yue had never felt so vunerable, knowing that Zuko was not able to see her, touch her, or protect her. She had to save him this time.

The water sparkled against the midday sun that had peaked out from the smoky clouds. The princess pulled her prince over the bridge, into the center island, right in front of the pool. The koi fish were swirling around each other frantically, as if keeping balance a struggle.

Yue layed Zuko out onto his back, his face a deathly pale. She reached over his tattered body and into the pond, cupping her hands and drawing water, pouring the water onto his gaping wound. Yue couldn't waterbend… not properly, any ways. She was never taught how to use her gift, being told that it was unladylike and unneeded for a princess to bend.

She began to weep, drawing more water from the Oasis, letting it fall onto his bloodied chest, letting her body become consumed with fear. She was losing him- the only man she had ever loved, and now, Yue understood what desperation was. The feeling of searching for the light in the dark, the spark of life buried amongst death.

The princess stared at the man beneath her, his expression unchanging, still dead to the world. She could still feel a slow, barely-there fluttering of his heart growing fainter and fainter by the second, and she knew nothing else that she could do. Yue leant over her prince's torso, and began to sob, her tears meeting his blood, falling freely against the torn skin.

* * *

**Oh no! If only the traditions of the Northern Water Tribe didn't restrict women from learning how to properly bend! And sorry that I'm so bad at writing fight scenes- they're not my forte! Review, follow, favorite, and tell everyone about my story if you liked it! Love you all! -avatla **


End file.
